Forbidden
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: AU SwanQueen: What if the curse had never been cast? What would happen when Emma Charming turns eighteen and crosses paths with a young "Evil" Queen named Regina?
1. I'm Not That Girl

**A/N 1: ** Again, like I wrote in the description, AU in the way: Regina never married Leopold, the curse was never cast, and Regina is in her early to mid-twenties.

* * *

**A/N 2: **This was written by me and my late girlfriend Piper. It was one of many SwanQueen paras we did. We always talked about publishing some of our work, but never got around to it. So upon sitting and reading old paras, I thought to finally do so. I didn't change much to edit it into "fanfiction" style, only basically rearranging certain things. Emma's thoughts and dialogue was written by her and I wrote Regina's. Enjoy 3

* * *

Emma Charming had always thought of herself as a "Prince" rather than a Princess. Never truly finding herself comfortable in frilly dresses nor anything pink as her mother would force her to wear since birth. So when the chance came for her to decide of her own free will what she wished to wear, Emma quickly and decisively chose to follow in her fathers footsteps and wear trousers and a button up blouse. Instead of her mother's favorite dresses.

Upon Emma's eighteenth birthday it came time for the talk once more. The talk her mother Snow had been having with her on every birthday for about six years now. The talk of Regina, the Evil Queen. In which Snow White-Charming would tell of the horrible woman and her ways. The ways in which she not only tried to kill the blonde's mother but also tried to harm Emma herself. Snow also spoke of the crimes Regina had committed before hand including the "death of Emma's grandfather Leopold and grandmother Eva to overtake the kingdom." To which Emma would simply nod and pretend to be interested, having always doubted the wickedness of the woman. Never having truly thought someone, anyone for the matter could be truly evil. The blonde believing that everyone was good in one form or another.

After the long and excruciating celebration Emma's parents had thrown for her birthday. The blonde slipped away to the stables and mounted her father's horse. Wanting nothing more than to spend an evening away from the White Kingdom, away from her parents and servants. To go someplace where she could not only be alone, but to be herself.

"Watch where you're going!" A voice called out.

The blonde Princess forced her horse to stop within it's tracks, realizing she had been careless and almost ran into someone. Causing her body to jolt for a moment as she looked to the woman she had almost ran into on the way out of the White Kingdom. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't think anyone was going to be out here." The blonde didn't recognize the brunette. Not realizing that it was actually the brunette Snow White had talked about earlier that day like she had every year.

For Regina, she never had really enjoyed the word _banishment_. It never really applied. She wasn't the "queen" anymore (though people always seemed to use that title with the world "evil" lately.) She still lived in her castle, with her army, and her servants. None of it mattered though. All that mattered was revenge, pure revenge against Snow White and her precious little family. So on the days her mind worked heavy against her, the queen would dress down slightly (in a leather riding outfit and studded black boots but of course) and took her prized childhood horse out for a ride on the trails. No one would dare attempt an assassination, not with her magic and reputation. She sighed as her hair flowed back against her shoulders, riding without a care, when she began to cross a separate road, only halting her horse quickly when she almost ran into a blonde rider upon a regal white steed. "Well you were wrong." She huffed in reply, not lifting her gaze to the woman.

The Evil Queen watched the blonde bring her horse to stand next to the woman in order for their eyes to meet. "I'm so sorry, I-I'll just be on my way then." Emma added, though she made no attempt to move. Something about speaking to someone who spoke to her like she was anyone else; who, in Emma's mind, didn't recognize right away that she was royalty. That caused the blonde to want to stay where she was, to spend a little more time feeling like an equal within those few moments rather than something she had always felt she wasn't.

Regina let out a sharp breath as she finally looked up at her face; connecting eyes with the woman. She knew who she was right away, but never had she realized she was so ... _beautiful_. The evil queen gave just the opposite, smiling sweetly at the princess. "It was my fault as well. I should have been paying attention." She soothed. "What is your name?" Regina questioned, taking off the clip off her glove bearing her castle's symbol and hiding it. If the princess didn't recognize the queen, she could be allowed just another moment.

"No, really it's my fault. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to get out." Emma said softly before lowering her gaze. Emma then lifted her head and stared blankly at the woman for a moment, unable to form a thought. She then shook her head as if to clear her mind by the motion. "My name is Emma." The blonde replied, hoping that her name was more common outside of her Kingdom than within it. "May I ask yours?" Emma asked, tightening her grip on the reins.

Regina smiled, extending her hand to Emma. "Gina." She said lightly. "I can understand wanting to get out." The brunette chuckled, wrapping the reins around her hands. "Are you still following this road or are you headed back? If not, perhaps you would wish to ride together, if you would like some company. But I can understand if you want to be alone." Regina couldn't help but to keep looking at the beautiful blonde, unable to fathom how the two idiots could create such an beautiful and smart daughter.

Emma smiled upon hearing the woman's name, finding it to be a rather beautiful one. "I just left. I really don't want to go back until, well until I have to." Emma replied with a tiny giggle. "I wouldn't mind riding with you Gina. Thank you for the kind offer." Emma added with an even brighter smile, more than happy to accept the invitation to ride with the beautiful woman. Having not wished to return to her Kingdom until her parents sent out the search party.

Regina moved her horse in time with Emma's. "So ..." She said. "Riding out at _midnight_? Restless sleeper or running from something ... or someone?" The evil queen chuckled, thinking that she wouldn't doubt Emma from running away from the two idiots.

Emma sat in silence, the woman's words replayed within her mind. "I could ask you the same thing. Though, I really just wanted to get out for a while." she replied, continuing to move along the road.

Regina chuckled. "My reason is the same as yours. Even though I don't have a lot to go back to." She sighed, rubbing her neck. "So are you from around here? You look familiar, but I can't figure out where I know you from." The queen lied through her teeth, trying to keep her identity a secret.

Emma swallowed hard upon hearing the woman's question, knowing very well why she looked familiar. Her parents having boasted about her beauty and gifts since her birth. Even though the Princess protested after learning of such talk about her around the Kingdom. "I am actually. I live around here yes, though for reasons I'm not entirely inclined to speak of where I truly reside. If you don't mind." Emma replied, hoping that the woman wouldn't protest. Truly wanting to get to know someone and allow them to get to know her and not just her title. "How about you? Do you live far from here?" Emma questioned, smiling faintly at the brunette.

Regina nodded in reply. "I understand completely." She said with a polite smile. Regina motioned forward. "I live just above the ridge. Near the dark castle." She felt the same way Emma did about her identity. The time would come when it would be proper to reveal it; for now, she simply enjoyed riding with the beautiful princess; neither one a princess or an evil queen, just two women together.

"That must be interesting… I've heard so many stories about the woman who lives there. But I'm not entirely sure I believe them. I mean, how could one person be truly evil, y'know?" Emma replied, smiling even though she felt as though she had possibly said something wrong. "I mean, I see how people could think she's evil and all due to the whole trying to kill Snow White thing but for some reason, I can't help but to think there is more to the story than what I've been told." Emma added cautiously, unsure as to how the woman felt about the Queen who lived in the Dark Castle.

Regina looked at Emma as she spoke, shocked. Even though Emma had just admitted she had heard all the "stories" about her, she still doubted them; believing in something more. She smiled lightly. "I agree with you wholeheartedly." She said simply, tearing her gaze away from the blonde princess to the road again, her poker face intact.

When they approached the roads, Regina halted her horse and smiled. "Well ... I think this is my stop. Thank you so much for riding with me." The Queen leaned forward and kissed the blonde before galloping off quickly and beautifully down the road to the palace with a smug smile on her face.

Emma stopped her horse in it's tracks and realized exactly where they were and which path the woman was about to take. After she had a moment to process she had been just kissed, it hit her all at once.

The beautiful woman she had been speaking to was in fact ... Gina ... _Regina _… **_The Evil Queen Regina_**.

Emma then quickly without thinking a second thought about it, kicked her horse gently on it's sides and forced it to gallop after the brunette. "Wait!" Emma called after the woman. "Please…" Emma added as she continued running after the brunette who she felt as though she couldn't go without properly talking to her.


	2. What Is This Feeling?

**A/N:** WOW! The reaction I've gotten to this fiction is amazing! Thank you all so much for reading and for your kind words.

Also, I'm sorry if the formatting is weird. Of course, this was originally a para and it's hard to convert it into Fanfiction without the formatting being like it is or taking out a bunch of stuff (which is never my first choice.)

* * *

Regina was slightly shocked to hear the princess call after her, slowing her horse's trot so Emma could catch up. "Yes?" She questioned, an honest puzzled expression upon her face. Her gaze locked with Emma's and the edges of her blood red lips curled lightly into a small smile.

"You're her aren't you… You're Regina, the one I've heard of… The supposed Evil Queen? I mean, you don't seem that Evil to me." Emma replied as her horse finally caught up to Regina's. "Please don't get me wrong, I-I just, I never thought I'd get to meet you. I'm excited actually to meet you." Emma added in sheepish tone, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

Regina blushed slightly and nodded. "Excited?" She repeated with a chuckle, her regal voice peaking through now that Emma knew who she was. "Why on earth would you be excited to meet me of all people?"

Emma blushed once more before looking at the Queen. "Well… I-I just. I've heard so much about you, so many things that I honestly didn't believe. I just can't see someone doing the things that people have said without a reason. Someone truly evil just doesn't exist, there is always good even if it's only a tiny bit." Emma replied in a cautious tone, her voice cracking somewhat. "I'm sorry, if I've offended you. I just, you don't seem like the person my mother has made you out to be." Emma added, slowly allowing her eyes to meet Regina's.

Regina smiled a bit more and shook her head. "You've far from offended me." She said in a light tone. "Quite the opposite. It's quite a while since I heard someone speak as such about me. It's a nice change of pace." The evil queen chuckled. "Thank you for all you said. W-Would you ... care to join me for a glass of wine?" She motioned to the large palace ahead of them.

"I-I don't know if I should, I mean… My mother, she wouldn't be to pleased but then again… I'm not one for following my mother's rules. So… Actually, I will take you up on your offer." Emma replied with a bright smile. "Might I ask why it's called the Dark Castle? I don't see how anything could seem dark around you…" Emma added in an innocent bit of flirtation, unknowingly so.

Regina blushed and led Emma while both still on their horses to the royal stable. "Well, it's where people died and where the now 'Evil' queen lives, so it's associated with darkness." She said, dismounting her horse and handing the reins to the guard. She extended her hand to the princess. "Come with me."

Emma slid off her horse and allowed the guard to take her horse as well before taking Regina's hand and allowing the Queen to lead her up to the castle.

* * *

Regina led Emma through the castle, feeling like a teenager with a secret beau in the house. "So Emma ... your .. mother has told you about me." She chuckled, looking up at the beautiful slightly younger woman.

"Y-yes… She's spoken of you for six years, each story more horrifying than the last. It's like she wants me to hate you, but I-I can't. I can't believe that someone, anyone could be completely evil. I have to believe that there is good in everyone, otherwise… I don't know what I would do. A girl has to have something to believe in, right?" Emma replied, walking with the Queen further into the castle. "I always told myself that if I were to ever meet you, I'd ask you about the events… From your point of view, I want to know what really happened, not just what everyone wants to believe. I mean, it's your life… Not theirs." Emma added, though she felt as though she were crossing a line by doing so.

Regina couldn't help but smile lightly as Emma spoke. Her words were ones she had never heard spoken about her before. Never. She stopped just outside her private garden, somewhere no one was allowed besides the Queen herself. "It's ... It's a very long story Emma. One I will tell you, but not on this day." She sighed with a small motion of her hand. "Thank you though ... for believing in me. I truly think you are the first to do so." Regina smiled, beginning to lead Emma again through the castle, this time to her private royal study. She motioned for the girl to sit, moving to grab some wine glasses and a bottle of her best red.

Emma followed Regina and couldn't help but to smile. "Thank you, for inviting me. Especially because… Well, to be honest, I think you are a very smart and beautiful woman. I'm sure of it now more so than when we first met that you know who I am… Or at least, I think you do." Emma replied in a sheepish tone. She then took a seat and watched as the brunette gathered wine glasses and the wine she had promised to share with her. "So, does this mean we will be meeting again, if you plan to tell me your side of the tale but not today?" Emma asked with a hopeful smile, again, unconsciously flirting.

Regina couldn't help but blush for what seemed like the hundredth time whilst in Emma's presence. She sat down and popped the cork off the wine bottle, pouring the princess a glass and then herself one. "Well ... yes. I would actually love to see you again. To be very honest Emma, I find you ... invigorating. You're so very different than any other woman I've met, not to mention very beautiful." She laid a gentle hand upon Emma's arm, smiling sweetly, handing her the glass. "Also you're the first person to be within my presence and know who I am without wishing me death."

It was now Emma's turn to blush. A small giggle escaped her lips before smiling at Regina. "You are quite flattering, Gina… But trust me, my beauty is nothing compared to yours, I can assure you." Emma replied with a faint smile, taking the glass from the Queen. "I am really enjoying spending time with you, I truly would hate for it to end… B-but my mother, she surely will send out a search party for me soon. I may or may not have skipped out on my birthday party." Emma added with a mischievous smile, taking a sip of the offered wine.

Regina's eyes widened. "It's your birthday?!" She practically giggled. "Well then ... happy birthday Emma." Regina lifted her glass into the air slightly as a toast. "And if your mother does, honestly, who minds? You're a grown woman, not five years old. You seem like you can handle yourself; you're certainly smart enough and you look exceedingly strong .." Regina bit her lip, taking in Emma's muscles before taking a sip of her wine.

Emma couldn't help it, her cheeks grew even hotter and she felt a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she had only felt once before when she and a servant girl had shared a brief kiss. "You obviously don't know my mother… To her, I will always be a child, until she forces me to marry a _man_ and aid her in some sort of political gain. It's like my parents don't understand that it's not the life I want. She even had the audacity to have me dance with men tonight, I couldn't take it any longer so well… I snuck out and now I'm here." Emma replied before smiling at Regina. "You seem capable of taking care of yourself as well, you have very beautiful arms." Emma added, taking notice of Regina's toned muscles as well as her beautiful appearance.

Regina bit her lip as Emma spoke. "So, I take it you ... perfer women?" She asked lightly, wondering if she had even the slightest chance with the princess she had found herself quickly falling for. She chuckled, nodding her head. "Why, thank you." Regina giggled, setting down her wine and crossing her legs.

"I certainly don't prefer the men my mother wants for me to marry, such as a man twice my age and another who is quite younger but has no brains at all. To be honest, I want someone I can easily fall for, where it's easy and I don't have to drown myself in ale to even have the desire to dance with." Emma replied honestly. "Though if there were a short answer. I would say… I-I prefer a woman over a man any day." Emma added, though she quickly regretted allowing such a secret to leave her pink lips.

Regina smiled once again and looked at Emma. "I say the same." She admitted, lifting her hand to undo her ponytail and letting her long brunette curls fall against her shoulders. She swallowed hard, biting her lip and digging her nails into her knee as she looked at Emma, seemingly lovingly. _Someone to easily fall for_ was the perfect term to the Queen about Emma. Her heart racing rapidly in her chest and she couldn't help herself in truth. She could have been seen as coming off as forward, but again, like Emma said, having a connection with someone quickly and falling in love was better than a long term courtship where you end hating your partner.

"P-please… D-don't tell anyone, if my parents were to find out. I-I don't know what I would do. I only turned eighteen today and they're already attempting to marry me off. I-It's like I have no choice in the matter. I could run, I could leave but I would have no place to go." Emma rambled a bit before shaking her head. "Listen to me, I'm a mess. This isn't your concern, I'm a guest in your home. I apologize. Please. forgive me. W-why don't we speak of other things?" Emma added. hoping to keep the subject away from her parents and god forbid the Kingdom she had already begun to run away from; the one she had been wishing to run from ever since she came to terms with her sexuality.

Regina shook her head and took Emma's hands in her own. "No, you aren't a mess. Emma ... I was the same way with my mother. I kept who I was a secret and at your age, six years years ago, was married to a man older than my father. That's why I was deemed evil; I killed my husband, a royal friend of your mother's father, in self defense because I couldn't handle his abuse or that life anymore. But I won't let that happen to you." Regina rambled, feeling her lip quiver slightly; the thought of Emma going through what she went through breaking her heart and making her stomach sick.

Emma listened intently, hearing the other woman's version of a story she had heard many times by her mother seemed to cause her own little heart to break. Knowing now more than ever that the woman in front of her was telling the truth rather than a version of it.

"Hell, I'd have you come stay here before I'd let her do that to you."

"Y-you would do that for me? D-don't you know w-who I am? I-I… I can't believe you would do such a nice thing for me, it's just…" Emma replied, tears filling her eyes and sliding down her rosy cheeks.

Regina nodded slowly. "I know who you are Emma. And yes, I would do that in a heartbeat for you." She whispered, scooting closer and wiping away her tears lovingly. "You deserve to be happy, to be free to live your life, and part of living your life is being able to love whomever you want to love Emma, whether it's a woman or a man or just being free to be yourself ... you deserve that. Everyone deserves that."

Emma sat there, completely stunned. It was the first time anyone had ever mentioned anything about her own happiness before. It was something Emma took to heart. "Gina… W-what if what I want, what if what would make me happy is something I shouldn't do? Something that is well… Forbidden?" Emma questioned in reply, her hands clasping together in a nervous habit.

Regina shrugged. "If you really want it, then it's not forbidden and no one can stop you from getting it." She soothed, brushing a strand of hair out of Emma's face, smiling sweetly at the beautiful young woman.

Emma flinched for just a moment before relaxing. Though her hands remained clasped and in her lap for a few moments before hesitantly reaching both of them out to cup Regina's face. The blonde then daringly leaned in and pressed her lips to Regina's, kissing the brunette with a searing yet tentative passion.


	3. As Long As You're Mine

_Kiss me too fiercely, h__old me too tight_  
_I need help believing __you're with me tonight._  
_My wildest dreamings c__ould not foresee,_  
_lying beside you,_  
_with you wanting me._  
_Just for this moment,_  
_as long as you're mine_  
_I've lost all resistance a__nd crossed some borderline._  
_And if it turns out,_  
_it's over too fast_  
_I'll make every last moment last_  
_As long as you're mine._

* * *

Regina made a soft noise due to shock when Emma's hands caressed her face and their lips connected. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, her hands moving to rest upon Emma's thigh; moaning into what she already knew was the best kiss she had ever had.

Emma slowly pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "What I want… All my life it's been told to be forbidden, to have feelings for someone who isn't a man, of royalty. But to have feelings for who my mother refers to as 'The Evil Queen'? That's just… My mother is going to kill me." Emma whimpered, feeling completely torn between what her heart wanted and the way she had been raised.

Regina chuckled and cupped Emma's face, kissing her again. "You know what? Cause ... I want someone I know I can't have ..." She whispered, kissing the woman over and over, running her hands through her blonde curls. She stood up quietly, taking Emma's hand and beginning to lead her out of the room and down the hallway at a fast pace.

"W-what makes you think you c-can't have what you want?" Emma questioned as she followed the woman quickly down the hall.

"Because ... I know who her parents are and what could happen should the truth come out." She whispered, her lips lingering against pale pink ones. "But ... I'm willing to risk it." Regina led her into the bedchamber, closing and locking the door behind her, her hands then moving to Emma's waist; moving backwards slowly, guiding Emma to the bed.

Emma's breath hitched within her throat a mixture of arousal and fear came over her and she began to kiss Regina with passion. When the kiss broke and she felt their bodies move towards the bed, Emma began to panic. Slowly, she moved an inch backwards. "Regina… I-I've never…" Emma breathed out, unable to form actual words within that moment. "I'm sorry… I-I want to, so very badly, I want you in ways I have never wanted anyone but… I-I'm afraid." Emma added, her face blushing as red as an apple.

Regina let out a chuckle and held her love's waist. "I'll tell you a secret ..." the Evil Queen whispered. "I am too." She blushed as well, biting her lip. "Don't be afraid." She ran her hands through Emma's hair. "Just ... let it happen naturally." Regina placed a short kiss upon Emma's cheek, trailing down her neck and onto her collarbone. The fact she was wanting so badly to fall into bed with someone after just meeting them was insane to her; even more insane in truth that the someone was the daughter of the two people who hated her the most in the world. She couldn't help herself though. Something deep within her heart told her that this was right - that the fates had brought them together at that cross in the road and now into the bedchamber of the Evil Queen.

Emma noded sheepishly, though her mind couldn't quite understand how the woman before her was a virgin, how someone so beautiful had not been swept off her feet already by someone more suitable than a rebellious Princess. "Gina…" Emma whispered, her voice barely audible, caressed Regina's waist. She pressed her lips to Regina's and their bodies laid flush against each other; swiftly laying back onto the bed.

* * *

A few hours later, the couple lay bare next to each other; wrapped in the warm sheets of the queen's bed. After they had … well, finished the job, they simply laid in bed and talked. Once they stopped talking, they just simply laid there; a knee roaming against a thigh, a hand exploring the small of a back, just simply touching each other. Emma was the one to break the silence with a somber sigh. "Regina?"

"Hmm?" came the groggy reply.

"… Do you believe in love at first sight?" The princess whispered.

"I believe anything is possible. Including love at first sight." The Evil Queen whispered back. She could practically hear Emma's grin. The brunette turned her head and gazed lovingly at the blonde. Just in those few hours, Emma had made her feel … alive. Gave her a feeling and a sense of self that no one had ever given her. Emma could say the same about Regina.

Just as the couple leaned in for another kiss, almost as if it were straight out of a fairy tale, the clock began to chime; not midnight, but three in the morning.

Emma sighed loudly, closing her eyes. "Damn it." She said. "I don't want to, I don't want to go but… I don't want my parents to come looking for me either… Emma opened her eyes again and looked at the gorgeous brunette. "W-will I see you again?"

"Of course." the brunette whispered in return, sitting up more. "Nothing in this world could keep me from you." The evil queen giggled, pulling the sheet to her chest as she lightly kissed the princess's lips finally.

Emma smiled brightly and returned Regina's kiss. "W-would you come see me? I don't think I'll be able to get out for a while." Emma added as her eyes filled with tears. "Please say you'll come see me…" Emma practically begged, not wishing to have this moment end and to never have one like it again; not when she knew what she had to return to.

"Of course darling." Her lover whispered, stroking her hair. Regina watched in silence as Emma crawled out of bed; sadly putting on her clothes and her armor. With one final kiss of the night, the princess and the queen said good night; Emma walking out of the chambers too in silence and Regina laying back into a now empty and cold bed. She didn't know how she'd be able to sleep ever again in a cold bed.

* * *

A few days later, Regina magicked herself into the corner of Emma's room, the princess lying in bed fast asleep, the only light being the moon streaming in. She had wanted until she knew Snow and Charming had, at least, hopefully calmed down from Emma's night out before attempting a visit. As much as she wanted to see Emma, she knew she had to plan ahead; no amount of kisses or sex would be worth getting caught. She crept across the stone floor barefoot, dressed only in a form fitting lace night gown, sitting on the bed next to Emma and laying down, resting her head on her chest. "Guess who." She said in a normal tone, chuckling then quietly, only speaking up a bit more to wake up the beautiful blonde.

Emma nearly jumped out of her own skin when she felt the weight of someone's head on her chest. It was only when Regina's voice sounded out through the room that she calmed herself down. Slowly, Emma allowed her arms to wrap around the brunette and she sighed happily. "You came…" Emma whispered, her eyes slowly moving to meet Regina's gaze.

Regina leaned up to kiss her love and smiled. "Did you ever doubt I would?" The Queen whispered, scooting up the bed more so she was face to face with Emma. "I missed you so much." She caressed Emma's cheek lightly.

Emma simply nodded, wishing to be honest with the Queen. "I-I wasn't sure if you'd come. If you would come and see me, given where I live and who my parents are… I-I missed you, Gina."

"It doesn't matter about them. I'd do anything to see you." Regina rolled to lay on top of her and holding her face in her hands.

"Anything?" Emma questioned in reply.

Regina nodded. "I'd cross realms for you." She whispered, pecking her lips.

The brunette's words causing her heart to soar and her eyes to tear up. "H-how long can you stay?" Emma asked, quickly beginning to worry that she would only have a few and fleeting moments with the woman she found herself falling for.

"I can probably stay the night. I'll just have to leave before everyone else wakes up." Regina ran her hands through Emma's hair, twirling a few blonde strands cutely. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." Emma replied before pressing her lips to Regina's with a passion like no other. Slowly, Emma began to wrap herself around Regina, deepening the kiss as she did so. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, I-It's like I'm addicted to you, I can't get enough and when I don't have you… It hurts." Emma breathed out after their lips parted, her eyes gazing deep into Regina's beautiful brown orbs.

Regina's lips barely touching the princess's after the kiss broke. "I feel the same. Truly. All I've thought about is you and I finally couldn't take being away from you anymore." She whispered, nipping at her bottom lip.

Emma's heart began beating rapidly within her chest. "Gina… I-I need you." Emma whimpered, her desire for the brunette growing more potent with every moment that passed by. "Please." She pleaded as her hands began to roam Regina's form.

Regina began to breath heavily as well, a devilish smile across her lips as she rolled to her side; shifting so Emma was atop her. "I was on top last time. Now it's your turn." She whispered, running her hands up Emma's torso and chest. She pulled Emma down to kiss her; Regina giggling as they kissed. The women so invested in their moment that they didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

Charming had been concerned with Emma's actions lately, the princess keeping her distance since her birthday party. He had just returned from battle an hour or so before, so his sword was still as his hip as he approached his daughter's room. He barely had lifted his hand to knock when he heard the giggling of what sounded to be a woman - a woman that was _not_ his daughter. The man opened the door quickly, drawing his sword. He saw who his daughter was laying atop of and his anger flared. "You demonic witch!" He screamed, rushing and pulling Emma off of her, shoving her backwards onto the stone floor and beginning to lift his sword and swing at Regina.

* * *

**A/N:** SwanQueen kisses! Angst! Cliffhanger! Prepare yourself; lots and lots of angst ahead.


End file.
